Intermission : The Hardest Thing
by Clairity
Summary: She has problem. He is leaving. Finally the people around them knew the truth. Will they be able to gain their trust again? And will they be able to have their happy ending together for real? This is the Ending Part of 'Intermission' entitled 'Intermission: The Hardest Thing.' I suck at summaries guys so please just see the story inside. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks :D


**Intermission: The Hardest Thing **

**THE ENDING (PART 1)**

"Everything will be fine." Yamazaki said.

"I just really hope so." Tomoyo bowed down her head. Yamazaki held her hand and smiled at Tomoyo. The latter peered up her head and met Yamazaki's gaze.

Tomoyo and Yamazaki are in the restaurant. Yamazaki went out with Tomoyo due to the young lady's request. It's been one and a half months since Yamazaki and Sonomi found out the truth about Eriol and Tomoyo's relationship. And till now Sonomi couldn't forgive Tomoyo fron what she did. At first, Eriol took all the blame, he told Sonomi it was his idea that he will play as Tomoyo's boyfriend when they're around.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Sonomi came back about three hours ago from her business trip. She went donstairs to grab some snacks when she found Eriol and Tomoyo in the living room, talking about something. She went in so she could talk to the couples._

"_Eriol, you're here." Sonomi smiled._

"_I uhh…" Eriol looked at Sonomi then to Tomoyo._

_Sonomi frowned as she shifted her gaze to the two. "What is it? You want to say something?" Sonomi focused on Eriol._

"_Y-yes I uhh…"_

"_We need to tell you something mom." Tomoyo cut in._

"_What is it? You're making me nervous." Sonomi said._

_Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other._

"_Don't tell me you t"o are getting married?" Sonomi asked._

"_It's not like that mom." Tomoyo replied._

"_Then tell me."_

"_Our relationship…" Tomoyo began. Tomoyo sighed and looked at Eriol. _

"_What about your relationship?"_

"_Well our relationship is… it is…" Tomoyo bowed down her head._

"_I'm waiting Tomoyo." Sonomi said._

"_It's fake mom. Our relationship is fake." Tomoyo told her mom with a relief._

_Sonomi, upon hearing what Tomoyo had said frowned. "What do you mean it's fake?"_

"_Mom, we're not really lovers. Everything we told you before about us are not true." Tomoyo explained._

"_How come…"_

"_It was my idea ma'am. Don't blame her." Eriol cut in._

"_Eriol, you don't…" Tomoyo was snapped by Eriol._

"_She was desperate to get away from the arrangement so I offered my help and that is to be her boyfriend in front of you till you break away from the arrangement." Eriol explained._

_Sonomi narrowed her eyes upon hearing all those things. "Is that tru Tomoyo?" Sonomi turned to her daughter._

"_Mom…"_

"_I told you everything you need to know ma'am and I'm sorry for what I've done." Eriol said._

"_Go to your room Tomoyo. And you…" Sonomi turned to Eriol. "…leave this house at once."_

_Eriol nodded and left the two women._

* * *

_Once alone in the living room, Sonomi talked to her daughter._

"_What the hell was wrong with you?" Sonomi almost shouted._

"_I didn't mean to do it mom."_

"_You didn't' mean to? You made me break the arrangement for nothing!"_

"_That is the point mom. I did all these for you to break the arrangement so I won't marry Yamazaki."_

"_Then why didn't you just tell me?"_

"_Coz you won't listen to me. Your mind was already set to me marrying Yamazaki."_

"_Because I was just doing what is right for you!"_

"_What is right, mom? Me marrying a man that I don't love? Do you thinik that's right?" Tomoyo snapped._

_Sonomi paused for awhile and fired back again. "You still have no right to lie to me like that. You made me a fool."_

"_I know and I'm sorry for that. I know it's not right for me to hire Eriol as my boyfriend."_

"_What did you just tell me? You hired Eriol?" Sonomi frowned._

"_Yes. I hired him."_

"_But he told me he offered you his help."_

"_He was just covering me. He took all the blame for me." Tomoyo replied._

"_Oh." Was the only word Sonomi was able to muster._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

"What if she won't forgive me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course she will forgive you. You're her daughter. Just give her time to accept everything and after that, you tow will be alright just like before." Yamazaki assured as he smiled at Tomoyo.

"If only I could turn back time. I will never do such thing." Tomoyo said.

"And what? You will marry me instead? Even if it's against your will?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yes."

Yamazaki sighed softly and faced Tomoyo. "Maybe you're wrong for lying to your mom but you did the right thing to defend yourself."

"But what I did just caused damage to our relationship."

"Well yeah but remember that mothers always forgive whatever we do bad things. They love their kids unconditionally."

"Yamazaki? Will you help me talk to my mom?" Tomoyo asked.

"I can do that. Don't worry." Yamazaki smiled.

"By the way. How's Eriol doing today?" Yamazaki suddenly asked.

"Actually we haven't talk in a while."

Just as Tomoyo answered Yamazaki, the door of the restaurant opened and Eriol and Cassie went in. Both Tomoyo and Yamazaki saw them immediately because they are sitting almost near the door. And as for Eriol and Cassie, they immediately saw Tomoyo and Yamazaki too.

"Hey Tomoyo, Zak!" Cassie cheerfully called out. Cassie pulled Eriol excitedly towards Yamazaki and Tomoyo.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Zak?" Yamazaki asked.

"Why? It's so cute." Cassie smiled.

Yamazaki and Cassie are starting to have a "little" argument again about hot Cassie should call Yamazaki properly. They always fight about that when they see each other. On the other hand, Tomoyo and Eriol are just staring at each other without saying anything.

"Just don't call me Zak okay?" Yamazaki almost pleaded.

Cassie chuckled at how cute Yamazaki looked like when he asked her that. "Just give me one good reason for me not to call you Zak."

"I just don't want you to because I hate it."

"Not good enough reason for me. Sorry." Cassie grinned.

Tomoyo chuckled when she noticed that Yamazaki already surrendered from Cassie. The three looked at her because that's the only time they heard her laugh since the problem.

"What are you two doing here by the way? Are you two having a date?" Eriol asked curiously.

"No. We're just having lunch together." Tomoyo replied unemotionally.

"It's just the same." Eriol whispered that only Cassie heard him.

"What?" Tomoyo frowned.

"I said okay."

"Hey Zak, would you mind accompanying me going back to the mall?"

"Stop calling me Zak."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So what? Are you gonna come with me?" Cassie winked.

"Fine." Yamazaki knew what Cassie really meant when she asked him. She wants both of them to leave Tomoyo and Eriol so they can talk with themselves.

"Can I go with you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh no you can't. Just be with Eriol. He hadn't eaten anything yet." Cassie said.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine Tomoyo. Don't worry." And both Yamazaki and Cassie left them.

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo sat in an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them are talking and this is making Tomoyo think a lot than she normally does. Something's up and she knows it. But why in the hell Eriol is not talking. He's just sipping his pine apple juice while Tomoyo slowly eats her dessert.

"Eriol? Are you okay?" Tomoyo finally asked when Eriol still didn't talk.

"Yeah. I was supposed to ask you that."

"You're not even talking." Tomoyo said.

Eriol put down his glass and looked directly at Tomoyo. "You're avoiding me, aren't you?" Eriol asked.

"I am not."

"Then why aren't you answering my phone calls? You had me worried. I thought something bad happened to you. But here you are, having fun with Yamazaki." Eriol said bitterly.

"It's not like that Eriol. I'm not avoiding you."

"Really? Then explain to me why you always rejecting my calls."

"It's better that way. I mean, maybe it would be better if we less see or talk with each other. My mom is still mad and us seeing each other is not helping my situation."

"Than you are avoiding me." Eriol simply said.

Tomoyo fell silent. Eriol was right. She's avoiding him. "Listen Tomoyo I know your mother still angry. Maybe it's double with me but why don't you let me try help you."

"Eriol. I put you into this. I am the one at fault. You shouldn't be having this kind of trouble. I'm sorry for that. I don't have the face to face you."

"Come on Tomoyo. We both did this. And at first, I agreed with your proposal and I didn't hesitate right?"

"I know but…"

"Just let me try and help you. I will talk to your mom. At least let me do this before I leave." Eriol said.

"Leave? Why? Where are you going?" Tomoyo frowned.

"I'm going back to London with Cassie. Remember I only have three months vacation here?"

"Y-yeah. I never notice you're almost out of time here." Tomoyo sadly said.

"It's because you're too busy with your problem. You never cared to share it with me." Eriol half smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo bowed down her head. "I haven't got the chance to tour you around here."

"That's okay."

There's a moment of silence between the two again. Eriol is studying Tomoyo. He knows that she's feeling lonely. And he feels said when she feels said. If only there's a way he could ease that pain. He will do anything whatever it takes.

"So when are you leaving?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"In three days time."

Tomoyo was shocked. She never expected it too soon. "Oh." She muttered.

* * *

**AN: And I'm back. For those who read Intermission before, I know that you guys have been informed that the story was already discontinued. I'm sorry for that again. And then some of you asked me to write the proper ending of the story so here is the Part 1 of 3 or maybe 4 of the ending of Intermission. I just hope you guys consider this one. And again, I'm sorry for what happened to Intermission. Thank you. Happy reading.**


End file.
